Virus
Virus is a BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is Saiyan Enigma - Goku Black Theme. Appearance His physical appearance depicts that his gloves are covered in blood, his suit is completely dirty, bloodied, darkened, and worn down, while his eyes have turned into a fiery shade of yellow. He wears both the Facepeeler, and the Chicago Overcoat. Personality and Behavior In terms of his physiology, he is the cataclysmic progenitor of the Zombie race as a whole. Zeds are usually described as clumsy, idiotic, slow, and cannot be killed, with the two exceptions, such as destroying the brain or decapitating them as an alternative option. However, Virus, despite being a Zombie Lord, still possesses a rather high rationality beyond logical understanding unlike regular Zombies before becoming on what he is now up to this point. Before he had turned into the lord of all Zombies, he is quite caring, faithful, social, as well as being a polite and well-mannered ally to the BLU Team. But now, he had turned into a full-fledged, sociopathic and an insane monstrosity of unholy horrors due to his inner vessel within his mind twisting his views whenever it comes to Humans and TF2 Freaks alike ever since he was turned. In battle, he is bloodthirsty, violent, and also insane. When outside of combat, he is always seen with an angry frown on his face, even though when his Zombie minions all get successfully slayed. When he's at a disadvantage, he becomes enraged and barbarically tries to attack his opponents, especially roaring and growling at them. From time to time, he visibly takes sadistic joy in seeing his opponents and victims getting killed and eaten to death by his undead horde, and even when he gains the upper hand over his enemies while fighting them directly. Being a sociopath, his moral sense of right or wrong is lackluster, thus viewing positive actions as outright wrong and disgusting, while viewing negativity as benevolent and righteous due to the fact that his views, his inner heart of feelings, and consciousness is hijacked and taken over by the vessel of extremely dangerous, and supernatural power. He can also be paranoid and completely delusional, viewing Humans and TF2 Freaks as mistakes of nature that shouldn't have existed at the beginning of time, and vows to wipe out the races for their outright "abysmal" acts and possibly for sinning, when in reality, it was himself to blame after whatever cruel actions he caused on the very get go. His actions are as merciless, unforgiving, and far more brutalizing as CBS' actions are. He is not reluctant enough to devour and take the lives from children, toddlers, and babies, successfully create Zombie outbreaks, and he likes forcing his opponents to attack their own turned allies and kill them off. Worse, once his enemies succeed in killing their own friends/loved ones that had been zombified, he always shifts the blame onto his enemies for killing them, even if they had broke down in depression, grief, and sadness. Powers and Abilities Like all Zombies, Virus is inexhaustible, meaning he owns infinite and divine stamina. He is capable of battling the strongest of TF2 Freaks in the world without stopping. Like Grinder, his stamina can counteract other TF2 Freaks with the ability to absorb stamina from their opponents, thus tiring him out is not really an option in the slightest. While Zombies own Enhanced Condition, Virus's physical condition is superiorly beyond natural. Collection wise, he possesses Supernatural Strength, Agility, Reflexes, Smell, and lastly Dexterity. He is able to lift objects and vehicles ranging from heavy boxes/crates, barrels, Tanks, Cars, Buses, Trucks, Trains, and possibly more. Despite being agile, dexterous, and also flexible, he is able to dodge and outmaneuver attacks that the average Human being couldn't, like bullets shooting from small to heavy firearms, sidestep rather quickly to avoid charging enemies with considerate effort alone. His signature power is known as Enhanced Bite. Unlike regular Zombies, Virus's jaws are strong and powerful enough to bite through armour, as well as TF2 Freaks with dense tissue, (both Enhanced to Supernatural Durability) with the exception of Invulnerability to Absolute Invulnerability. Alongside with his incredible jaw strength, he can infect his victims/enemies with contaminated saliva. On the other side of the coin though, is that after biting/grazing on them, their souls will be absorbed through his mouth thus killing them instantly, and turning them into Zombies when a random course of minutes have passed. Their souls was to be contained inside his inner arcane vessel, which is inside the centre of his brain. Consequently, he will gain his opponents/victim's memories, IQ, knowledge, and lastly, their powers and abilities. Unlike Doppelgänger who gains powers by copying via physical contact rather than stealing them, Virus gains the powers after they are killed. However, once the powers are gained, the powers' qualities will automatically escalate due to the souls becoming conjoined with Virus's inner vessel's arcane energy, thus augmenting the damage, speed of projectiles, defence power, and the list goes onward. It is also possible that he can unlock more applicative sub-powers for the said absorbed abilities and powers over time. This alone makes him equally dangerous than Doppelgänger, and also the most feared opponent out there. When he's slightly or heavily injured, he will resort to eating flesh in order to regenerate himself, thus repairing broken bones of his skeletal structure, heal minor to severe cuts, regenerate chopped-off limbs, and if he is decapitated, he can jump great heights and bite onto his enemies' body, tear off their flesh, and regenerate a new entire torso. With Zombie Manipulation, he is able to both control and command four undead species like Skeletons, Revenants (with the exception of the Ghost counterparts) Liches, Flesh Golems, Zombie Hybrids, and last but not least, regular Zombies, to his exposal. Like Demonator, he is highly skilled in leadership and this also proves problematic for his opponents. While using the ability, his body gives off a lime-green aura while one of his palms begins to mutate into an eye. His brainwaves will begin to travel through the said undead derivative races, thus controlling them like puppets to his own will. Unlike regular Zombies that are just an undead race and are not alive in any way possible, Virus is technically both deceased and alive at the same time. Despite being paradoxical, the power is helpful when it comes to environmental conditions, but because of owning this ability, he will suffer from pain, which is part of the five senses that Humans and TF2 Freaks have. With Reanimation, he is able to bring the already deceased back to life and turn them into minions. Being Semi-Immortal, he is ageless and cannot be killed through natural causes, but he can still be slain by attacks and successfully killable, meaning the power is not really useful for combat at all. Necromutation Inducement is by far the most horrific conversion power he owns. The ability allows him to both zombify, and mutate currently alive/deceased individuals, thus turning them into Mutant Zombies. Whenever it's in use, similarly like the Zombie Manipulation power, causes a dark-purple and radioactive aura to surround his body, while two spherical green-purplish flames will appear in both his hands. Once created, he places both the flame-infused hands onto the corpse/person. If succeeded, the body will violently rupture and genetically mutate dramatically, causing them to turn into Zombies, but with a mutated physiology. Appearances always vary from mutation to mutation, like having four-arms and cheeks mutated into flaps with a row of razor sharp teeth on the ends, poisonous yet explosive tumorous growths, tongues becoming prehensile, fingers mutated into claws/talons, arms mutating into tentacles or possibly tumors will grow inside which causes either the left or right arm to grow inhumanly large, among many others. Enhanced Bite.png|Enhanced Bite Zombie Manipulation.png|Zombie Manipulation Enhanced Post Mortem Power Absorption Shriek.png|Enhanced Post-Mortem Power Absorption: Shriek Enhanced Post Mortem Power Absorption PC.png|Enhanced Post-Mortem Power Absorption: Painis Cupcake Faults and Weaknesses All because of his wrathful nature, this leaves him open to ambushes and puts himself at a constant disadvantage whenever his anger is not kept at bay, which often fails. The reason being is because his inner feelings are compromised by his inner vessel, and never let's himself access his feelings and negate his fury. Being an alpha species, he indeed still shares two if not all the limitations from his kind, but he's actually somewhat resistant if not immune to them. First of all, users of Necromancy, regular to Dark Magic, and Voodoo Magic can still have some effect on him, but he always manages to take powerful blows from those said powers, and can easily break out of a controlled state that was used against him. As for his vessel, once it has been shot/stabbed, or if the ability attacks somehow reach it, the vessel will become unstable. Once that happens, the once trapped and conjoined souls from Virus's previous enemies/victims, will escape from the vessel, causing him to lose all of the absorbed powers, memories, intellects, and also knowledge, thus making him more easier to deal with. Once the processes are repeated a second time, his body will turn into ash, with his skeletal remains piling on top. The only weakness that's not resistant is whenever his head is completely blown to pieces. This is an alternative yet much quicker way to defeat him despite he can only regenerate by eating flesh. The side effects will be the same when it comes to attacking the vessel once, but he will also die after the soul exiting phase is over. Moments after the skeletal parts and ashes have fallen on the ground/floor, the ashes along with the destroyed and dismembered skeleton will incinerate and fully disappear. Whatever powers he gains and amplifies, he will still accumulate whatever limitations the powers possess by far, for instance, Telekinesis is susceptible to Telekinesis Immunity and Psychic Energy Absorption. While incredibly dangerous, his subpower to absorb souls cannot affect those that have Soul Anchoring. As of explained earlier, being both alive and dead means he will feel pain from incoming attacks, making it not useful for battle either. Trivia * Virus is a semi-inspiration of the villain named Evil Ernie, who is also a Zombie Lord from the Chaos! Comics, but majorly inspired from Paranoia to Paranoia II: Savior, which the first one is created by BuZZer while the sequel is created by Kunst-Produkt Laboratory. During the games, the third story arc of Paranoia revolves the protagonist named Major, dwelling deeper into the Bunker until he visits the abandoned laboratories, which is where the undead strives through years of being trapped underground. Soon enough as of this year as well as further researching about Zombies and stumbling across the Zombie Lord, Virus is born as a new concept TF2 Freak. * Virus is voiced from Alduin from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:Undead Category:BLU Team Category:Spies Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Monsters made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Freaks with Theme Songs